


All is fair in love and war

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Sparring, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S4E8  Phoenix personnel running to the gym
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	All is fair in love and war

Desi is driving like a maniac over some dirt roads, trying to keep the heavy SUV on the road, while Mac is slumped in the passenger seat. His whole body hurts and he is fairly sure he cracked some ribs.

‘I can´t believe you let that guy come so close he could hit you.’ Desi snaps, trying to have a look at Mac while keeping the car on track.

Mac opens his good eye, the other one is swollen completely shut, and looks at Desi, rolling the one eye, ‘like you would have done better.’

‘Seriously? Mac, I graduated as an US Army Ranger, and you? Oh yeah, you made it through Basic, specialist!’

Mac sighs, he knows his girlfriend is a tough cookie, that is why Jack picked her to be his overwatch, but he is a trained operative who can hold his own. Well, most of the times. He shouldn´t have let himself get ambushed. Desi is right, he let the guy come to close, but he is not going to admit that. And besides that is why she is there, isn´t she? But he is smart enough to know he should keep that one for himself. No need to full her even more once is like this, instead he blurts out, ‘if you are so tough, show it to me in the gym at the Phoenix.’

Desi looks him in the eye with a serious look, ‘for real?’

When Mac stares at her in earnest, she nods, ‘fine, bring it on, tough guy. Once your injuries are healed, I will show you my skills. Maybe you can learn something.’

Mac snorts while closing his eye.

* * *

Bozer is coming out of the elevator when personnel is scrambling towards the stairs. Bozer hesitantly follows them until he sees Taylor running towards the stairs as well.

‘Taylor, what's going on?’

‘Hurry, it's starting.’

The run towards the gym and when they open the doors, Bozer can hear Mac’s grunts already. Mac and Desi are circling each other, clearing waiting for the other one to make the first move. Like always Desi isn´t patient enough and hits Mac in the face. It is only now that Bozer and the rest see that they both aren’t wearing mouth guards. What are they doing?

He grunts, ‘All right, that was a good jab I'll give you that.’

‘Mac, I'm trained in six different martial arts. You sure you don't want to quit?’

‘I'm pretty tough. I can take it.’

‘So, you're saying you want to get hurt?’ Desi can´t believe Mac still overestimates his fighting abilities after all this time.

‘See, fighting is basically physics and biology, Dez. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. It all comes down to snap judgments based on strength... velocity and...’

When Desi wants to kick Mac in the face, he grabs her leg and lifts her. Now it is easy to throw her on her back.

‘... balance.’ He continues.

Desi felt that one, but doesn´t give Mac the satisfaction and smiles at him, ‘Oh, no! Look at that, you finally swept me off my feet. ‘

She knows she is being mean, but all is fair in love and war, right?

‘Yeah, well...’

Mac is distracted, and Desi uses the laps of concentration to hit Mac in the face again. 

‘Cheap shot, huh?’

‘You swept the leg.’

Taylor takes a peanut from Riley, ‘three hundred on Desi.’

‘Oh, that’s a no-brainer.’

Matty joined them, ‘ I’ll take those odds. Look, if I’ve learned one thing it’s never bet against…’

Macgyver gets a solid hit to the face and goes down groaning. Some co-workers groan in sympathy because it is clear Desi isn’t showing him any mercy. Matty looks at Mac knowing she lost that bet. ‘Never mind.’

* * *

Desi walks into the bedroom where Mac is laying on the bed, nursing his bruised body.

‘Poor baby.’ Desi gently places an ice pack on his swollen eye and lip. He hisses when it comes in contact with his skin, even though she put it in a towel.

‘Desi, you are the one that gave me these bruises, remember?’

‘Yeah, but you asked for it, remember?! You confirmed when I asked if you wanted to get hurt. Maybe I should hurt you some more.’ She smirks, giving him a kiss on the swollen lip, slowing sucking on it, making Mac hiss.

Mac studies her and it is clear what she means by it and as much as he hates to admit it, it turns him on. He has always fallen for strong smart women and he likes it when things go a little bit rough. Also something he won’t admit to and isn´t proud of, but it is what it is.

‘Give it your best shot, I am a trained operative.’ he temps her.

‘Challenge accepted!’ she smiles her eyebrows waggling suggestively.   
  



End file.
